Akumizada
by Music Gianval
Summary: Tal vez Ladybug, o en este caso Marinette, sabe muchas cosas con respecto a su obligación de salvar París. Pero no se las sabe todas. Una de ellas es qué pasa cuando se es akumizado: ¿de veras no recuerdas nada? ¿El akuma de veras controla cada uno de tus movimientos? ¿Y es el Le Papillon responsable de que tu ira aumente sobrenaturalmente? Dejemos que Alya conteste estas preguntas
El cielo estaba totalmente gris. Las personas corrían de allá para acá, tratando de refugiarse de la gran tormenta que se avecinaba. Los rayos alarmaban a las mascotas y a los niños, haciéndolos estremecerse del miedo. Las familias se encerraban en sus casas, al tiempo que cerraban todas las ventanas y puertas. Finalmente, las primeras gotas de aquella tempestad comenzaron a caer, golpeando y, a la vez, acariciando los tejados de París.

Y a penas empezó a suceder aquello, Marinette y Alya echaron a correr tanto como dieron sus piernas, con cuidado de no resbalar, hacia la casa de los Dupain. Estaban a unas tres cuadras de distancia, por lo que inevitablemente fueron alcanzadas por la fuerte lluvia. Sus prendas de vestir quedaron completamente empapadas. Y el celular de la morena también era víctima de la humedad acumulada en su bolso.

—¡Rápido, coquito! —exclamó esta, con más velocidad que la cabellos azules— ¡Estamos cerca! —un gemido en forma de queja salió repentinamente de la chica, quien se estaba comenzando a cansar de que su amiga le llamara así. Ese apodo se debía a la alta sospecha que tenía Alya con respecto a que la Dupain fuera Ladybug. Y sí, su identidad estaba por ser descubierta... sólo que no ahora.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así —reclamó, tratando de alcanzarla. Alya rió.

—Cuando las vea a Ladybug y a ti en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo, lo consideraré. —frenó justo en frente de las puertas de la panadería, seguida de Marinette, a quien sus padres estaban esperando con mera preocupación.

A ambas las recibieron con dos mantas tibias y un par de tazas de chocolate, eh, helado. No hacia mucho frío, pero el clima estaba fresco.

Con pijama puesta y calcetines en sus pies, Marinette entró en su alcoba, mientras Alya le seguía, pero con el uniforme de Educación física. Habían llegado del colegio, y como ese día hubo dicha materia, pero solo tomaron un par de apuntes y trotaron unos cinco minutos, el traje no estaba tan sudado. Además, era lo único que la chica llevaba seco en su bolso. Lamentablemente, su celular quedó, nuevamente, destruido.

La dueña del preciado objeto frunció el ceño, mientras gruñía, frustrada. Era la tercera vez que se le dañaba su celular, y no podía seguir así. Su amiga tomó el "cádaver" del aparato y, mientras preparaba un envase con granos de arroz en su escritorio, la invitada se sentó en la cama, suspirando.

—Estará bien, no te preocupes —dijo mientras enterraba el celular en el arroz—. Sé que cuesta mucho un celular como este, y tal vez no sea mi culpa que se te estropeé por tercera vez este año, pero lo siento mucho. —la morena enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de lado.

—Disculpa que te lo vuelva a repetir, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien rompió mi celular para sacar el akuma que estaba dentro. —tras ese comentario, la Dupain abrió los ojos con desmesura, volteando repentinamente hacia su compañera. Esta rió antes su reacción.

—Ya para con eso. Te he dicho que yo no soy ella —repitió, tomando asiento en la silla del escritorio, más calmada. Posó lentamente una mano sobre su cabeza, suspirando—. Además, se supone que no debes recordarlo. —Alya inmediatamente la señaló, con una gran sonrisa, creyendo que había hecho que su amiga escupiera la verdad con respecto a ser una súper heroína— No me mires así; todos sabemos eso. En especial yo porque me la paso con una fanática que hasta tiene un "Ladyblog", donde no paro de escuchar teorías. —inmediatamente la cabellos chocolate se inmutó, bajando su brazo.

 _¡Crash!_

La lluvia se volvió mucho más intensa, y las adolescentes se encontraban sumergidas en el silencio que el comentario de una de ellas había causado. Cada una con la misma posición, mirando a un punto muerto. De repente, se fue la electricidad. Pero fue como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, puesto que ambas seguían sin mover un músculo, pensando en algo que sólo ellas han de saber.

Había tanto silencio, que hasta las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la ventana de la habitación parecían causar un ruido ensordecedor. El clima oscuro a penas les dejaban ser visibles, al menos sus sulietas, contorneadas por la luz de los rayos que sobresaltaban a cualquiera, podían notarse sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Aunque estás equivocada —mencionó Alya, repentinamente, mientras cruzaba sus piernas y dirigía su mirada hacia su compañera, quien a penas la oyó hablar, atendió y también le miró—. Después de todo, no puedes saber lo que se siente: nunca has sido akumizada. —dicho eso, ambas salieron del aparente trance en el que se encontraban. Marinette volvió a pelar los ojos, percatándose de que su amiga tenía razón: no, no sabía que se sentía ser controlada por un akuma. Ni mucho menos sabía si las personas afectadas eran conscientes de lo que hacían, aunque tal vez pareciera que así fuera, no tenía garantía sobre ello.

Una vez más volvió a reinar el silencio, sólo que esta vez, duró menos, ya que a la cabellos azules se le empezó a formular una interrogante que era capaz de contestar ahora gracias a que la chica que estaba frente suyo sabía la respuesta.

—¿Y qué se siente? —preguntó, con un tono parecido al de una niñita de cinco años tratando de averiguar por qué el cielo es azul. Alya sólo le sonrió.

—Yo no olvidé nada, Marinette. Yo sé perfectamente lo que hice cuando estaba bajo el control del Le Papillon —comenzó—. Simplemente, sientes que las ganas de querer consiguer tu objetivo, en mi caso desenmascarar a Ladybug, te controlan. La rabia, la decepción, los celos, la impotencia, la tristeza, el dolor... todos ellos te dominan —comentó con una fuerza en su habla que compadeció a la oyente. Pudo notar que, en realidad, ser controlado por un akuma no era tan secillamente dejarse llevar por el Le Papillon o algo por el estilo. Esa cuestión era más compleja—. Otra cosa, no es el akuma el que te controla, Marinette. Este sólo parece darte poderes, no más. Tu comportamiento y tus decisiones dependen de lo que sientas y de lo que te diga Le Papillon. —esa sí era una sorpresa.

Con más preguntas en la cabeza de las que antes tenía, Marinette se encogió de hombros, exigiendo más explicaciones.

—Verás. Cuándo Ladybug utiliza el Lucky Charm para que ya no hagas más daños, los sentimientos no desaparecen. Más bien, en ese momento, te siente vulnerable. Ves que ya no tienes los poderes y habilidades que el akuma te otorgaban, por lo que sientes algo de miedo al principio, pero comprendes que tu objetivo tal vez no era tan importante como antes parecía —aclaró, mirando hacia abajo con algo de tristeza—. Claro que, lo peor de todo es tener que volver a la vida real, sabiendo que te recordarán como un monstruo, y sintiendo ese remordimiento a causa de tus caprichos o sentimientos —terminó, mirando sus manos con algo de impotencia, dejando salir algunas lágrimas.

Marinette comprendió todo. En ese instante, no le quedó de otra que sentarse a la par de su amiga y abrazarla, mientras esta le devolvía la muestra de afecto, con una sonrisa.

—Creo que ya sabes por qué me empezó a gustar Ladybug—mencionó la morena, con una mirada soñadora—. Gracias a ella, y al gato que aparentemente sólo anda de relleno, jeje, París no es un caos. Se los agradezco mucho. —en eso, su estómago gruñó, a lo que ambas ríen. Alya se paró y bajó, en busca de algo para picar.

—No hay de qué —susurró, viendo la escalera con una sonrisa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Yyyyy, qué les pareció?**

 **Lo sé, soy una genio n.n (nah, mentiras, mentiras...).**

 **Es mi primer fic (o one-shot) de esta serie, que de verdad me gusta mucho. La suelo ver más en francés y en japonés que en otros idiomas, no sé, como que las voces me agradan más así. Y aunque no es mi serie favorita así de primerita, sí me gusta bastante la trama, y decidí hacer este one-shot como para matar el rato.**

 **Además, soy nueva en el fandom, por lo que sólo he leído unas que otras historias. Si esta idea es repetida o ya han hecho un fic así, porfa, avisar para borrar el mío de inmediato. No me gustaría ser una copiona n.n**

 **Espero ser bienvenida acá, y pues, mucho gusto (yo y mis modales de quinta).**

 **Punto, final.**


End file.
